Pokèmon Green: Sakura's Quest
by Silver Shoelaces
Summary: Yamaha Sakura is a young girl whose greatest ambition is to be a pokèmon master. However, there are many obstacles on the road ahead. Obstacles, including stuff like either Team Rocket or the police, depending on where this fic goes. I still haven't d
1. An Early Awakening

Note: BEFORE you read: I am trying to follow the same storyline as the video game. If you disapprove of fanfics that branch off from the main storyline a bit late in the series, then STOP READING NOW. It's exactly what I'm doing.

2nd note: For those of you who speak Japanese, the little note at the end seems a bit silly. For those of you who don't, it's there. Don't complain, you people who speak Japanese. You are, suprisingly, few and far between. -rolls eyes-. My story is, at least at the beginning,meant for very young readers, even though it is on a site where there probably aren't any. Note: the kiddie theme. I have heard a comment that everybody knows that green version is exclusive to Japan, yet I don't know anybody at my school who knew that little fact before I told them. Again, if it is there, and can be omitted, and seems a bit silly, maybe there's someone out there who might need it (like those sadly uninformed people who normally read my fanfics). If I get the Japanese wrong, please don't tell me I got it wrong. Tell me how to use it correctly instead. It's called **constructive** criticism. Anyone with blatant, unconstructive criticism will be listed on my list as "evil from my biased point of view". Just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the setting, just the characters Yamaha Sakura and Oak Hikaru. The only reason I'm putting this disclaimer up is that SOME PEOPLE don't recognise a subtle disclaimer when they see one.

**Summary: **Yamaha Sakura is a young girl whose greatest ambition is to be a pokèmon master. However, there are many obstacles on the road ahead.

Yamaha Sakura woke with a start. She looked at her clock to check the time. It was 5:30. That would explain the darkness that obscured the sky, and the mist that shrouded her vision to some degree. There may have been no alarm on her nightstand, but she was awake anyway, so it really didn't matter. This was the day she had been waiting for for three years.

Sakura got dressed noiselessly and walked downstairs, hoping not to wake her mother. This proved impossible, however, because she was already awake, and almost as excited as Sakura.

"Oak-sama is waiting for you, Sakura-chan," she called. "You'd better hurry up."

"Hai, okaasan."

Sakura opened the door and jogged around for a bit, before coming to Oak-sama's lab. She ventured inside.

"Oak-sama?" she called.

"Gramps isn't here, Yamaha," called an all-too familiar voice. It was the voice of Oak Hikaru, her least favorite person in the world. Not only was he impolite, but he also had to challenge her at everything she did, not to mention anything someone did for her. "I think he ditched you. Ha!"

However, no matter how insulting Hikaru was, Sakura always kept her cool. _Maybe he went to the next town, _she thought. _It may be dangerous, but he has those rare pokèmon and his skill as a trainer to protect him. I'll go look for him. _

She jogged north until she reached the tall grass, which harbored the multitudes of pokèmon. She didn't know what was in store for her, but she knew it was something important. She took her first big step into the grass.

A/N:

This fanfiction is not based on the Pokèmon TV show or the red or blue versions, but the Japan-exclusive Green Version (which is like blue version in the US. In Japan, Blue Version is a special edition). I am narrating as if it were a story, but I am trying to keep most of the scripts (I emphasize **mostly**) faithful to the exact lines in the red and blue versions. If I mess up on a particular line, please alert me, because my blue version broke and I haven't had time to go out and get a new one since, so I don't know exactly what the characters say, and am relying wholly on my memory. My red version currently has a lost status. Of course, if I made every single line in the whole fanfic exactly the same as in the video game, my fanfic would lose its creativity, becoming yet another clone in the following that is (or at least was) pokèmon.

Yamaha Sakura takes the place of the main character, Green, in Pokèmon Green Version.

Oak Hikaru takes the place of the main character's rival, Red, in Pokèmon Green Version.

Professor Oak didn't sound very Japanese, so I changed his name to Oak-Sama, which means "Lord Oak".

* * *

As for the suffixes (and Japanese words) that you need to know about: 

sama (lord or lady, Oak-sama means "Lord Oak" I know he's not really a lord, but the people in Pallet town are weird.)

san (Mr. or Mrs.)

chan (affectionate suffix for a girl)

kun (affectionate suffix for a guy)

hai (yes, or "I agree with you")

iie (no, or "I disagree with you")

okaasan (mother)

bonzai! (YAY!)

These definitions are based on my Japanese book. If you disagree with one or more of them, please tell me. Again, don't tell me it's wrong. Tell me how to fix it.

Is my A/N longer than my fanfic? I'm afraid that might be so.


	2. First Battle

Disclaimer: The usual nonsense. I don't own it, and this isn't copying. My storyline branches out next chapter. I promise. It doesn't even follow the storyline of the game a single bit after this!

A/N: Please don't attack my descision to write this. I am trying to write a fanfic that is **not** g-rated. I'm also having trouble with it. My storyline plans keep getting messed up, so there won't be any plot changes until next chapter. Sorry about that, my enemies! (Nobody has given me a positive, constuctive criticism review; therefore the world is filled with enemies of mine, not friends,not fellow reviewers. ...)  
Another A/N: I can't figure out how to get the accent symbol to go like /. I couldn't find it, so I used the accent symbol like instead. Also, I can't find out what Oak's name is in the Japanese version of the video game. Someone please help...  
My response to angry reviews: If you don't like my usage of Japanese, don't tell me so. Tell me how to fix it! Oy vey! I didn't _know_ how to say "gramps" in Japanese, so I left it like that. ...

Somebody screamed. Sakura jumped back in surprise. It was Oak-sama.

"Iie, Sakura-chan! There are wild pokèmon in there! You need to be more careful!"

"Hai, Oak-sama," she responded passively.

"Anyway, follow me and I'll give you your pokèmon."

"Hai, Oak-sama!" Sakura exclaimed energetically.

She eagerly tailed Oak-sama into his lab. "Bonzai, bonzai! I know exactly which pokèmon I want! I'm so happy!"

"Choose carefully. Your partner is important," he advised.

"Oh, I already know which one I want! Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Sakura reached out to claim her pokèmon.

Suddenly, there was the vicious slam of a door. "Gramps, what about me? Don't I get one?"

"Be patient, Hikaru. You'll get one too."

Impatient, Sakura seized the shining orb that contained her dream pokèmon. She held the pokèball up in the air as if it were a hundred dollar bill. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" she repeated, thrilled with the blissfulness of the situation.

"Okay, then I'll take this one," murmured Hikaru, taking the pokèball that held a charmander from the table.

Sakura couldn't wait to meet her new pokèmon! She bowed quickly to Oak-sama, and started to rush out the door.

"Wait, Yamaha! Let's try out our new pokèmon!" cried Hikaru. Sakura grudgingly obliged. She had wanted to view her new partner on her own before pitting it in a battle for her honor. She threw the ball.

"Bulbasaur, go!" she encouraged gently. The beam of light that had been forming into a pseudo-bulbasaur transformed into a green-blue dinosaur with greenish spots and a green bulb on his back. He cried eagerly, ready for a good fight. Sakura smiled. Her new friend was a gorgeous creature whose appearance matched his species perfectly. She grinned.

"Bulbasaur, growl!" she whispered. "Growl aboutthree to fourtimes, and then tackle it, but if I tell you to tackle it then and there, just do that instead, okay? Wakarimasu ka?"

Her Bulbasaur nodded. He knew what she was getting at. Growl at the Charmander and let it hit you, but its hits will get weaker and weaker as fear controls more of its movement. Then, when you clearly have the advantage, go in for the kill before it realizes and counters with tail whip. He may have been newly hatched, but he knew the plan well from his sparring matches with Squirtle.

The Bulbasaur growled with the force of at least ten angry humans. Feeling slightly cowed, on Hikaru's command, the Charmander accidentially missed her target of the Bulbasaur's weak bulb, and scratched his resistant side instead. The Bulbasaur growled again, with a doubly confident resonance in his voice. The Charmander, distracted, tripped, crashing into the Dinosaur Pokèmon with a loud thud. The brazen bulbasaur growled once more, and this time the Charmander missed completely. The Bulbasaur took this chance to tackle it brutally, taking her down along with a third of her hit points. Hikaru's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's what you're doing!" he cried with a revalation. "I should have seen that coming! No matter, I'll get you yet!"

The Charmander proceded to lash him with her tail, but this was what they were waiting for. The Bulbasaur ducked, absorbing the attack, and slammed right up into the Charmander's belly with his head. Out of desparation, the Charmander twisted around and scratched at her foe, leaving three bloodstained slashes in the Bulbasaur's tender bulb. The Bulbasaur jumped up and tackled the charmander one last time, wiping out the last of her hit points, and leaving her browbeaten on the floor of the laboratory.

"Great job, my beautiful Bulbasaur! You were great!" cheered Sakura with glee. "You were good too, Hikaru, with your Charmander. You make a great team!" She paused. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru was standing there, looking at the ground. 'Is he sobbing?' thought Sakura in alarm. 'It sure looks like it. But he's too strong for that, right?' She wasn't sure she knew the answer.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine," he responded shakily. "I-in fact, I'm more than fine!" His sob transformed into a laugh that didn't suit him, Sakura noticed. 'Maybe he's just playing strong.' However, then he smiled, and this was a true smile, extending from his mouth to his eyes, and from his eyes to his heart. "Friends?" he asked her suddenly, holding out his hand. She shook her head.

"No. We're still rivals. Even if you accept me now, it's too late to change that. I will accept you as a friend if you can defeat me spiritedly and as a good sport, kay?" She smiled.

"S-Sakura," he stammered, "can't you see that I'm a different person now? I am humbled by my defeat. I know! I can name my Charmander after you."

"H-Hikaru! That's preposterous! Naming a creature of fire after a cherry blossom?" she demanded of him.

"No," he corrected. "I'm naming a creature of fire after my spirited rival. Your spirit burns like a flame, shining on through water, wind, and ice!"

"Now that's just silly," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, come over to my place. My mom can help you and your Charmander heal!"

"Cool."

* * *

After Hikaru's Charmander had healed, he named her Sakura, as promised. After they left, the original Sakura trudged up to the grass. The sun was about to rise, and she was ready for the new day. 

"My Bulbasaur friend," she began. The Bulbasaur looked up in interest, walking by her side. "You have helped me defy the odds, to defeat the one who I have never won against. Yet I have still not named you. So, having said that, let's go, Hikaru."

The Bulbasaur smiled, and followed her into the sunrise of a new day.

A/N #3: You know that new green version that came out? Leaf Green? There's your hint. Anyone who can guess the true, secret-until-revealed-title will get virtual pocky! The name Pokemon Green: Sakura's Quest is just a diversion for all you innocent children who blissfully play the E-rated game. Don't worry, though. It doesn't contain


End file.
